Lost In Supernatural
by twilightHDfan
Summary: Grace Jones knew she was obsessed with Supernatural. Stepping into the world however, she decides that maybe she is more obsessed than she thought. Oh, and crazy. In a similar vain as Lost in Austen. No pairings.
1. Prologue

**A/N - **Okay, so this story started out as a dream I had, of Jo punching a fan-girl, who was trying to tell her she wasn't real. And then after watching Lost in Austen, couldn't resist writing the story.

**A/N 2** - Originally Grace was a waitress, but I changed her to a doctor cos it fit better into the storyline later on. Just a bit of fun. I hope you enjoy it :). No romantic pairings in this story (maybe a little flirting but that's it)

**Prologue**

Grace sat and stared out the window, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Grace," an exasperated voice said across from her. "You know they're not real right?"

Grace turned and rolled her eyes, setting down the note pad she had in her hands on the table and leaning back in her chair.

"I'm not an idiot, Jenna," she replied, rolling her eyes. "I know Supernatural isn't real. It was just a touching episode. I never thought the Harvelle girls would make me cry. I mean Ellen, definitely, but Jo, man the way she went out, that girl was awesome this seas-"

"That," Jenna said, leaning forward and picking up their coffee cups, "is exactly what I'm talking about. Seriously, when I finish my fellowship, come and see me, I'll be your psychiatrist."

"Ha, ha," Grace said. "You should really watch the show, Jen, I think you'd like it."

Grace saw her friend roll her eyes out of the corner of her eyes. Sighing and standing up, she stretched, cracking her back and checking to make sure her pager was still attached to her belt. They only had two hours left until their shift was done. Grace loved working in the Emergency Department, but today, had been crazy. Working in the major trauma hospital meant that they got majority of the Priority One's.

"Just what I need," Jen snorted. "Another show to obsess about."

Grace smiled and threw her arms around her friends' shoulders.

"You don't know what you're missing," she said, before the two headed off in different directions.

"See you tonight," she called, not knowing just how her life was about to change in a few hours.

"Jones, what are you still doing here?"

Grace looked up into her senior's face, signing the last of her paperwork, before grinning.

"Just leaving sir," she said, standing up.

"Do you mind seeing one more patient for me?" he asked, handing her a file. "They're already in the room."

Sighing she took the file, nodding, then frowning as she looked at where the patient had been placed. She'd never seen anyone put in the room, it was one of the furtherest away from the E.D., and was usually left as a spare room.

"Weird," she muttered to herself. Walking to the room she read through the notes and opened the door, stepping into a dark, dusty, room, instead of the well lit room she had expected. Stopping short, she looked back behind her, into the doorway which still showed the hospital corridor, as the door slowly swung closed.

"Wh-" she started, looking back into the room. To one side, there was a large metal door, which looked oddly familiar, to the other, light coming down stairs, the room was obviously someone's basement. "Where in the world-"

She was cut off as a fist connected with her nose and she staggered backwards. Grabbing her nose, she backed up towards the door, leaning against the wall, she took her hand away and grimaced as she saw blood.

"Ow," she said. "What the hell was that?"

"Who the hell are you?"

Looking up, Grace froze.

"I've gone crazy," she breathed. The blonde in front of her raised an eyebrow, as she steadied the gun on her.

"Still doesn't answer my question," the woman said.

Ignoring the pain coming from her nose, Grace stared at the woman, taking in her outfit and face, before closing her eyes tightly. When she opened them again, she groaned as the blonde was still there, surrounded by a room clearly a basement, still with her gun trained on her.

"You don't exist," Grace said, shaking her head. "Jenna was right, I'm way too obsessed with this show. Because now I'm hallucinating that I'm standing in Bobby's basement, talking to one of the characters. I need help."

The blonde frowned, brow furrowed, eyes full of confusion.

"What are you talking about?" the woman asked, the anger and steel leaving her voice.

"I'm having a mental breakdown," Grace informed her. "Maybe it's the stress of the job. I didn't think it was stressing me out, but … I can't think of any other reason. Nope, maybe I will ask Jenna to be my psychiatrist, at least she already knows I'm crazy about the show. Nothing will shock her."

"Hey," the hallucination that was posing as the blonde said. "I hate to break your little mental breakdown ramble, but this is real, and I have a gun, and I want to know how the hell you got into Bobby's basement, without any of us seeing."

Grace banged her head against the wall, laughing a little hysterically.

"Great, okay," she said, calming herself and looking her mind's hallucination in the eye. "_You_ are not real. _You_ are a character in a show I watch, played by actors. You don't actually exist outside of the television. So I am obviously having some kind of mental break."

"Really?" the other woman replied skeptically. "Then why are you bleeding?"

Grace looked down at her hand, which showed the blood she had stemmed from her nose. Frowning, she looked back up.

"Clearly, I have a very good imagination," she reasoned, seeing the blonde roll her eyes.

Clicking her fingers, Grace slowly reached and opened the door, aware that the whole time the other woman had her gun trained on her. The look of suspicion and amusement turned into one of confusion, as the woman looked out into the hospital corridor. Grace was glad to see that she hadn't completely lost it.

"What …" the woman trailed off, walking past her and into the hallway. "What the hell is this?"

Grace looked at the other woman, shaking her head.

"I already told you," she said. "You're a character, you're not real."

"I'm real," the other said, as she stood just inside the hospital hallway. "My name is Jo Harvelle. This is some kind of tri-"

The rest of her sentence was cut off as the door swung shut, with a resounding bang. Turning to stare at the door, it took Grace a few moments before she reached for the doorknob, pulling it with all the strength she had.

The door remained shut.

"Jo," she whispered, not wanting to draw attention. "Jo can you hear me?"

She put her ear to the door, but couldn't hear anything. She banged on the door, adding a kick for good measure, with no affect.

"Great, not only have I gone crazy, but now I can't even get home," she muttered.

"It just got a whole lot worse," a deep voice said from behind her. Grace froze, putting her hands up as she turned, slowly, and took in the man now holding a gun on her. She felt her mouth go dry as she took in the handsome face and leather jacket.

"You're a lot taller than I thought," she said, shrugging and giving a wry smile, hands still up.

"You've got, oh, about four seconds, to tell me who you are and where Jo is, before I send you back to hell," Dean replied, cocking his gun.

Great, her imagination was going to kill her.


	2. Crazy Fan Girls

**A/N - **Thanks to everyone who read, favourited, alerted and reviewed. Especially those who reviewed. Reviews are love :).

**A/N 2 - **Merry Christmas everyone. Hope you had a great day!

*

**Chapter 1**

Crazy Fan Girls

Looking at the woman sitting in the room, you wouldn't think anything of her. She was fairly plain looking, average height, average build, with brown hair up in a pony tail. But her eyes, her eyes is what would draw you in. Bright blue and shining, they reminded Dean a lot of Cas's, in the fact that they seemed to know a lot more than you did.

The woman, 'Grace', she had said her name was, sat tied to the chair, in Bobby's panic room, sitting quietly, but looking confused.

"Well," Sam said, standing next to him and looking just confused as the woman did. "Maybe she's another fan of Chuck's book."

Dean nodded in acknowledgement. They'd done every test they could think of. The woman wasn't a demon, wasn't shifter, wasn't an angel. They'd even run some of the obscure tests that Bobby had said pointed to some of the darker creatures they had hunted … nothing.

"It would fit with what she was saying to Jo before she disappeared," Dean replied, shaking his head. "Oh, and remind me to kick Chuck's ass the next time we see him. I thought he said he wasn't going to publish any more books."

Sam gave a little laugh and shrugged.

"Did Bobby say anything about the door?" he asked, glaring at Grace as she looked over at them, before quickly diverting her eyes.

"Well, he said that the door can't open, has never opened and if it could, it would open to dirt," Sam replied, looking at Dean before turning back and giving the woman a small smile. Dean snorted again, Sam always was the type to try and set anyone at ease, innocents, monsters, crazy fan girls.

"So how did I see Jo disappear then?" Dean asked, crossing his arms and looking back at his brother.

"Maybe we should just ask her?" Sam supplied, walking into the room, taking one of the chairs and sitting in front of the woman. The woman closed her eyes again, shaking her head and taking a deep breath, before opening them.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Sam Winchester, believe me I know," the woman said. Sam sat back and Dean could see the cogs spinning in his brother's head.

"And you are?" he asked. The woman hesitated.

"I'm … Dr. Grace Jones," she said. "Look, I know how this looks-"

"Oh, you don't have any idea, sweetheart," Dean interrupted, ignoring the look Sam was sending his way. "Now cut the bull, where is Jo?"

"I told you, I told her, you are not real! You're characters on a television show," 'Grace' said.

"Dr. Jones," Sam started.

"Grace," she replied. "If I'm having a delusion, you're more than welcome to use my first name."

"Grace," Sam said with a smile. "I'm real, this is all real."

The doctor gave Sam a look that said she clearly thought he was crazy.

"It really isn't," she replied, looking between the two of them. "And I can prove it."

"Okay," Sam said, and Dean could see he was using his calming, puppy dog look on the woman. "How?"

"Well, I know things that no-one, and I mean no-one but you guys, could know," she finished with a meaningful look.

"Like?" Sam asked.

"Bobby and Dean locked you in this room just before the final seal was broken," she offered.

"A lot of people know that," Dean replied, eyes narrowing, as a pit started to form in his stomach. Something about this was making him feel uneasy.

"Did they know it was because Sam was addicted to demon blood?" Grace supplied, looking over at him with an eyebrow raised, before turning back to Sam. "Which for a smart guy, dude, not cool."

Sam sat up a little straighter before turning back to Dean, a look of hurt confusion on his face. Dean shook his head. That didn't change anything.

"A lot of people know that too," he said.

Grace looked at Sam, biting her lip, obviously not wanting to continue with that train of conversation, after a few seconds she obviously decided not to, a thoughtful look crossing her face.

"Okay," she continued, a smirk forming as she turned to look back at him. "Rhonda Hurley."

Dean felt himself stand up straighter, as he took a step into the room.

"Excuse me?" he growled, feeling his heart race.

"You were nineteen," she continued. Sam was looking between the two of them, the confused look on his face returning.

"You kind of liked it," she finished, smirk turning into a smile. Dean ignored the part of him that noticed how nice the smile was, to focus on the part of him that was annoyed and angry.

"How the hell do you know about that?" he asked, coming closer and glaring at her. He didn't feel any joy when the smile fell from her face.

"I told you," she said in exasperation.

"And we don't believe you," Dean returned, leaning down until he was face to face with the woman. "Did the angels put you up to this? Do you think this is funny, huh?"

The woman leaned back, as Dean got into her face.

"This is our life! And I'm sick of people, and angels, and God knows who, thinking they can tell us what to do."

"Dean."

"What, Cas?" he replied sharply, still staring into the woman's blue eyes.

"She's telling the truth," the angel said, walking into the room and looking at the woman in fascination. "She really isn't from this world."

"Oh come on, Cas, don't fall for her act," Dean said, turning to look up at the angel, jaw clenching.

"I do not know what act she has supposedly done, but I know that she is telling the truth," the angel replied, misunderstanding the meaning of what he had said, once again.

"Okay, okay!" Dean growled, annoyance clear in his tone. "We don't have time for this crap. The question still remains, where is Jo?"

Grace bit her lip, looking between the three of them, before rolling her eyes.

"Okay, best guess, and this is me pretending that this is all real and I haven't gone around the bend, she's where I came from, which is a hospital. A nice, safe, no hauntings, that I know of, hospital," Grace replied.

"She's okay?" Sam asked, hand coming up to pull Dean away. Moving away, Dean couldn't help but notice the way the woman relaxed once he was out of her face.

"I can't see why not," she replied.

"Bobby sent me down to ask you to come upstairs," Cas said, still looking at the woman with wide eyes. Nodding, and shooting one last glare at 'Grace', Dean stalked out of the room and upstairs

**

"Without Jo, this whole thing just came a whole lot more complicated," Bobby said, looking at the two of them. "Now, I don't know whether the girl's crazy, psychic, or really from another world. But the fact of the matter is, Ellen ain't going to be back here until tonight, Jo's missing and the only person who can help us pull this off is down in that panic room."

Dean sighed, glaring at the TV screen that showed the woman sitting, still quietly, but now looking tired. Shaking his head, he turned back to the others.

"We'll find another way," he said.

"There isn't time," Sam replied, looking at him with an understanding, but determined look. "We need her, to pull this off, to get the colt. We're running out of time, Dean. If we wait until tomorrow, Crowley could be long gone, with the colt-"

"-yeah and our chance at offing Lucifer," Dean finished, leaning back against the kitchen sink, scrubbing a hand down his face. Life had been so much easier, when it had been him, Sammy and Dad hunting evil, looking for the thing that had killed Mom. Now, now he was dealing with angels and demons and the apocalypse and crazy fan girls, who were the only hope at finding a weapon that could kill the devil.

"We don't even know if she will help," Dean protested, hoping that the girl would refuse, so that they could forget about her and Jo going missing for a short time.

"I'll go ask her," Sam offered, already getting out of the chair he was sitting in. Dean held up a hand and shook his head.

"No," he said gruffly, pushing away from the sink. "I'll deal with it."

Walking down the steps, he took a deep breath, calming himself, before he walked into the panic room. He saw Grace flinch, and felt himself frown.

"You're not going to hit me as well are you?" she asked.

"Not going to …" he trailed off, as he noticed the blood caked around her nose and down one cheek.

"Jo, got you pretty good, huh?" he asked, unable to stop a smile crossing his face.

He knew first hand what a punch from Jo felt like. Of course, he hadn't gotten a blood nose from it, and the sight of it made him feel a little sorry for the girl. She really did look lost and confused. But he had seen too many things to take the girl for her word.

"Girl knows how to punch," she replied, corner of her mouth quirking up into a slight smile. Dean chuckled as he took the seat Sam had previously vacated.

"I'm not going to hit you," he replied quietly.

"I know," Grace said. "It's just, you know, if you thought I was a demon … Look, I know how this-"

She stopped as he held up a hand, the smiles falling from both of their faces.

"But-" she tried again, stopping when he leveled a glare at her.

"Cas, he said that you are … what you say you are and the fact of the matter is, we need you, to pull off what we need to do tonight," he said. "That said, I don't trust you, I think you're working with the angels, and I don't know how you've fooled Cas, but I will find out what's going on here and when I do, you better hope that you're not here."

Grace had an exasperated look on her face, eyes clearly conveying that she thought Dean was, in fact, the crazy one, but she looked like she wasn't going to shoot their plans down. Dean wasn't sure whether to be annoyed or relieved.

"What plans?" she asked, tiredly. Looking at her clearly, Dean could see the dark circles under her eyes, the dimness that had entered the blue eyes since they had previously talked.

"We need you to help us to get into a house, it's not hard, we just need you to get the gate open and distract the guards until we can get to them," he said, seeing a dawning comprehension enter her eyes.

"We're at the beginning," she whispered, eyes going wide.

"What?" Dean asked, feeling confusion run through him.

"Nothing," Grace replied instantly. Dean felt his eyes narrow, sure that what she had said had been much more than 'nothing', but letting it go for now.

"So will you help?" he asked, wondering when he had changed to working with people he didn't trust. A look of worry crossed the woman's face, before clearing.

"Okay," she said, nodding and letting out a deep breath.

Not sure how he felt about her agreeing, Dean stood and walked out of the room, wondering if tonight was the best night to be doing this. Everything seemed to be going the wrong way and they hadn't even left Bobby's yet.

"Um, I can't help if I'm still tied to a chair," Grace's voice floated after him.

*

**A/N - **Let me know what you thought :)


	3. Crowley

**Disclaimer -** Not mine, obviously, I'm just playing with Kripke's world.

**A/N - **Thanks so much to everyone who read, favourited, alerted and reviewed. Especially those who review, reviews are love :).

*****

**Chapter 2**

Crowley

Sitting in the back of the Impala, Grace stared out the window, trying to come to terms with what was happening.

One, apparently she had really, somehow, in an incredibly unbelievable way, ended up in a world where Sam and Dean were, in fact, real.

Two, the two men, while incredibly attractive, were also very intimidating if they thought you were lying to them.

And three, she was wearing a dress that was clearly a size, or two, smaller than what she was.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she turned, eyes meeting the laughing ones of Dean.

"Alright there?" he asked, amusement lacing his tone.

"I feel like a hooker," she mumbled, slouching down in her seat, ignoring the chuckles coming from the front.

"Nah," Dean said. "Dress fits like a glove that's all, looks good."

Glaring at Dean, Grace tried to ignore him as he laughed.

"Are you sure you're alright with this, Grace?" Sam asked, turning to look at her in concern.

"Just get the gate open right?" she replied, staring out the window again.

"You'll do fine," Sam reassured her, turning to face the front. "Just remember we'll be just behind you the whole time."

"Okay," Grace replied, as the car slowed down, a short distance away from the house. Opening the door, she got out, almost tripping on the gravel driveway, blushing as she straightened up.

"You sure you can do this?" Dean asked, giving her a look which she couldn't interpret.

"Car broke down, they open the gate, you guys come in, hard part over," she said, making sure the dress was pulled all the way down.

"Right behind you," Sam reiterated, giving her an encouraging smile.

Grace nodded at the both of them, crossing her arms over her chest and rubbing her upper arms, as she walked towards the house. It was cold out. What idiot would actually be wearing a dress like this in this weather?

"Right, me, cos I'm stupid and getting involved in an even stupider situation, that I already know the stupid outcome of," she muttered to herself, as the gate came into view. Walking up to the panel she pushed the button and waited.

"Yeah?" a static male voice said through the speaker.

"Uh, hello, my car broke down and I need some help?" she asked, racking her brains to try and remember if that's what Jo had said.

"I'll be down in a minute," the voice said. Nodding, Grace looked behind her, wondering where the boys were. Turning back as the gates opened, she took a few steps in, stopping as she noticed three men walking towards her.

"Crap," she whispered, wondering why the other one had come. Pasting on a fake smile, she tried not to cringe as the man in front ran his eyes up and down her body.

_Eyes up here jackass_, she thought. Before reminding herself that that's what they had actually been going for.

"Hey, there pretty lady, get yourself on in here," he said, eyes finally meeting hers.

"Sorry to intrude … I just need to use the phone," she said, feeling her skin crawl.

"You don't need to call anyone baby, we're the only help you're ever going to need" he said, leering.

"Uh," she said, eyes flitting to the other two. "I think I'll just wait outside."

"We said get your ass in here," he said, grabbing her shoulder.

Crying out, as he pulled her closer, she flung her head back, feeling it connect with the man's nose. The action caused the man to lessen his grip, allowing Grace to turn around and knee him in the groin, hard.

Looking up, she sighed in relief as Sam stabbed the man, already having taken out the other two.

"Nice work, Grace" Sam said, giving her a small smile. Rubbing her arm, she nodded, looking down at the bodies, feeling a little lost.

"It's easier if you don't think about it," Sam said quietly, as Dean handed her the cutters.

"You remember where to go?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," she said distractedly, dragging her eyes away from the bodies.

"You okay?" Dean asked, looking concerned. Shaking herself out of the daze, she nodded, looking at the two boys.

"Yeah, no, I'll be fine. Good luck," she said, grabbing the bag on the ground and moving off towards the side of the house. As she snuck around the wall, she wondered if she was doing the right thing. She knew that the Colt wouldn't work, but the boys wouldn't believe her, of that much she was certain, and that meant that Ellen would still be going to Carthage.

But with Jo not here, at least not yet, what did that mean the outcome would be?

And where was this damn fuse box?

She cursed silently as she banged into a box on the wall, rolling her eyes as she realized she had just walked into what she was looking for. Pulling the box open, she frowned as she looked at all the wires, before shrugging and cutting all of them.

Smiling to herself, she shut the box, turning, before a flash of pain caused her to collapse.

*

**A/N **- Let me know what you think :)


	4. The Colt

**A/N - **Happy New Year to everyone. Hope that this year is a great one for all of you

**A/N 2 - **Huge thanks to everyone who read, alerted, favourited and reviewed. Especially those who reviewed :). Reviews are love.

*****

**Chapter 3**

The Colt

Sam flinched as Crowley shot the demon holding him, looking at Dean in confusion as he also shot the one holding his brother, before turning back to Crowley.

"We need to talk," Crowley said. "Privately."

Following Crowley, they walked into what was obviously the study, Sam keeping his eyes on the demon and the gun.

"You know how deeply I could've buried this thing?" Crowley asked, hand raised to shut the door, but stopping, frowning at something behind them.

"I found this one …"

Turning, Sam took in the large man, holding Grace by the neck, staring around the room.

"What's going on here?" he asked, hand squeezing Grace's neck. Grace's hands were trying to pull the hand off, blood dripping down the side of her face.

"Oh for the love of …" Crowley trailed off, raising the Colt and shooting the demon.

Grace flinched, a surprised sound leaving her, as she stood, muscles all frozen, before she turned to look at the man on the floor.

"Can I continue or is there going to be more interruptions?" Crowley sneered, causing the three of them to look at him.

"That," Grace said, looking between the three of them, "was awesome."

Sam turned to look at her, seeing Dean mirroring him, both staring at the girl in shock.

"What?" she asked, looking between the two of them, shrugging.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, it was completely terrifying and I do not want to repeat the process, and I may actually be a little deaf in one ear. But … I mean," she chuckled, shrugging again. "Awesome."

"I like her," Crowley interrupted, waving the gun. "She can stay."

"Not like I don't know what's going to happen anyway," Grace muttered.

Frowning at her, Sam wondered again if she was telling the truth about everything, before turning away from her slowly, to face Crowley, who winked at the doctor.

"Of course now my speech is ruined," Crowley sighed, walking around the desk.

"'Don't you know how deep I could've buried this', 'there's no reason anyone should know this exists at all', 'except I told you', 'rumours, innuendo'," Grace said, swinging her hands back and forth. "Actually, when you called them 'morons', that was kinda funny."

"How did you know that?" Crowley asked, curiously, leaning on the desk, and staring at Grace.

"Psychic," Grace supplied, scrunching her nose, before shrugging.

"You don't look like a psychic," Crowley said, looking her up and down.

"I get that a lot," Grace said, nodding, and leaning her head to one side, arms coming up to cover her chest.

"I like you," Crowley said, leaning back. "You know if you ever get bored of these morons, my doors always open."

"Yeah … no," Grace said. "God-fearing Christian."

Shrugging, Crowley looked back to him and Dean.

"Alright, here's the condensed version of the speech," Crowley said. "I give you the Colt, you find Lucifer, empty it into his face and we all go back to the way it was."

Sam watched as the demon put the Colt on the table, trying to gauge the distance, wondering if he could get to it before Crowley realized what he was doing.

"Uh-huh, okay, and why would you want the Devil dead?" Dean asked.

"Perhaps your friend can tell you?" Crowley said, walking over to his bar and picking up his glass. Sam watched him, wishing, not for the first time, that he was still able to exorcise demons with just a wave of his hand.

"Basically, you think that Lucifer, once he's done with humanity, who he despises, will destroy your kind, because really, if he hates us, then he must hate you even more," Grace said, voice getting softer at the end, arm reaching out to grab Dean's.

Sam saw the confusion on his brother's face, as he turned to look at Grace, before Dean moved quickly, catching the woman as she fell to the ground.

"Aw, damsel in distress," Crowley said. "If only there was a hero around to rescue her"

Rolling his eyes, Sam turned back to him, as Dean helped Grace into a chair.

"You okay?" he heard Dean murmur, seeing Grace raise her hand to her head, nodding, face pale.

"Basically, it's a matter of survival," Crowley said, taking a sip of his drink. "But I forgot, you two would have no idea what I'm talking about, as you're, at best, functional morons."

"Hey, you're functioning morons, moron," Dean replied, standing up and glaring at the demon.

"So what if," Crowley continued, ignoring Dean as he picked up the Colt. "I give you this thing and you go kill the devil."

"Okay," Sam said, still feeling confused, like this was a trap, as he reached out his hand, taking the gun, as Crowley chuckled. "You wouldn't happen to know where the devil is, by any chance?"

Crowley looked over at Grace, who raised her head, rolling her eyes.

"Carthage, Missouri" she stated.

"You're very good," Crowley said, tipping his glass at her. "That's what the little birdies told me too."

Nodding, Sam looked over at Dean, before raising the gun to the demon's head, still wondering when the other shoe would drop, and pulled the trigger.

"Oh, right, you probably need some ammunition," Crowley said. Not looking the least bit angry or surprised at what Sam had just tried to do and was instead looking for the bullets to go in the Colt.

"But what will happen to you," Dean said, sounding as confused as Sam felt. "If we go up against the devil and lose?"

Crowley looked up from where he was rummaging in the desk.

"Number one, he's going to wipe us all out anyway," Crowley said. "Two, after you leave here I go far, far, away and three, how about you don't miss, okay, morons?"

Grace whimpered, from where she was sitting on the couch, as Crowley yelled, hand pressed against her head. Sam hoped that she wasn't too badly hurt, as he watched in surprise again, as Crowley threw the bullets to Dean, disappearing by the time they looked up.

"Dude?" Dean asked, looking around the room before looking up at Sam, the confusion on his face, the same as what Sam was feeling.

"Well," Sam said, looking down at the gun. "We got the Colt."

"So … mission success?" Dean asked, looking down at the bullets, before looking up at him.

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt," Grace said. Looking over at her, even in the darkness, it was clear to see she was pale, a dark line, of what must have been blood, running down her face. "But could one of you guys find me some ice, by any chance?"

*

**A/N** - Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you thought :).


	5. Medical Attention

**A/N **- As always thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favourited. You guys rock!

**Chapter 5**

Medical Attention

Walking down the hall, Dean stopped as he looked in the opened door into the bathroom. Grace stood looking in the mirror, cleaning up the blood from her face and the cut on her hairline.

"Gonna need stitches," she muttered to herself, moving her face one way and then the other.

"You want some help with that?" he asked, a small smile crossing his face, as she jumped and faced him. From the light in the bathroom, he could see the beginnings of bruises under both of her eyes, a split in her upper lip and redness around her nose.

She was a sorry sight and part of him wished that he'd been able to stop it from happening in the first place.

"Sure," she replied. "I would've done it myself, but I have no idea where you keep any of the medical supplies."

"Under the sink," he said, moving into the bathroom and to the cupboard, pulling out the supplies he needed, plus a few other items for fun, to tease the woman with. He noticed her mouth curl up into a smile, before she bit her lip, looking away.

"Probably not exactly what you have at the hospital right?" he asked, smiling when she nodded, the smile she had tried to stop crossing her face.

"I can honestly say that I've never stitched some one up with dental floss," she replied, picking up the floss and shaking it.

"Works every time," he answered, grabbing it out of her hand and shrugging. He didn't know why, but a part of him wanted to trust her, wanted to believe her story. Experience, however, told him that he shouldn't.

She could be another Ruby for all he knew.

"Well," Grace said, eyes drifting shut briefly, before she shook her head and opened them again. "It's completely unsterile and I'm sure a bunch of other things I could think of if I wasn't already half asleep. But it makes sense, good strength, degradable … although how do you sow it?"

"With a pin," he answered, pulling the pins off the sink and holding them up for her to see. "See, you melt it so that it turns into a hook and then you …"

He trailed off as Grace paled a little, nodding her head slightly.

"I'm kidding," he said, grin crossing his face as he pulled out the real stitching thread. She snorted and shook her head.

"Bobby's like a boy scout, always prepared," he said, pulling out the string and picking up what he needed.

"This is, probably, going to hurt," he said apologetically. She nodded, looking behind her and sitting on the sink, hands gripping it, as he moved forward and cleaned the blood away from the skin.

"Sorry," Dean muttered, as he started to stitch up the small cut, not missing the way she flinched, or the fact that her grip was now white-knuckled.

It didn't take as long as he thought and as he moved away he looked into Grace's pained filled face, noticing the tear that had escaped one eye.

"Okay?" he asked, hand cupping her cheek and wiping the tear away, before he moved back.

"Yeah," she whispered, opening her eyes and blinking them a few times, before focusing on him.

"Well, uh," Dean said, feeling uncomfortable for some reason. "Let me know if you need anymore help."

"Dean," she said, stopping him as he moved towards the door. She looked at him for a few moments, something warring across her face.

"It won't work," she said, eyes searching his face for something.

"What won't work?" he asked, hand coming up to rest on the door.

"The Colt," she said, voice apologetic. "It won't kill Lucifer."

He froze, feeling his gaze harden and focus intently on the girl.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief.

She pushed off the sink, knee almost giving way under her, before catching herself and moving closer to her.

"Don't go to Carthage," she said, stopping just in front of him. "It won't work."

"Sure," he said, moving out into the hall way.

"Please," Grace pleaded. "You have to believe me."

"No," he replied, ignoring the part of him that was telling him to listen. "I don't."

"Dean-"

He held up his hand and shook his head.

"Get some sleep," he said. "We'll talk about it in the morning."

He felt Grace's eyes on him as he walked downstairs.

**A/N **- As always let me know what you thought :D


End file.
